Contactless payments can be transacted by a mobile device of a user with a point of sale terminal of a merchant. The mobile device can communicate with the terminal via near field communication (“NFC”), BLUETOOTH, Wi-Fi, infrared, or any other suitable communication technology. The mobile device can host a payment application, such as a digital wallet, that can complete a transaction with the terminal.
The point of sale terminal can obtain the payment information from the user device and transmit transaction details to the user device. The point of sale terminal can submit the transaction details to the card network to receive payment from the card issuer.
The payment application on a mobile device can support multiple financial accounts and the cards associated with the account. The user can conduct a transaction with different financial instruments, such as credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, or other payment cards, supported by the application. Currently, the user must select a card at the time of purchase with which to conduct the transaction. That is, at the time of purchase, the user must select a card and apply it to the purchase. Alternatively, the user may assign a card for all transactions until the assignment is changed.
Some cards may be better suited for a particular transaction than other cards. For example, some cards provide better rewards or provide better terms for transactions with certain merchant categories. Remembering which card is the best card for every transaction can create a burden for a user.
A similar process and corresponding deficiencies apply to the use of a payment application for conducting a transaction with an online merchant. The user can attempt a purchase with an online merchant, select a card on the payment application to conduct the transaction, and submit the payment information. The user may have a digital wallet for online purchases that has a card assigned to all purchases.